


Two Twin Arrows

by arazialotis



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: When your twin brother goes missing, you will do everything in your power to track him down and bring him home.





	Two Twin Arrows

Your little brother was perhaps the single most important piece of your life; he meant everything to you. Of course, you were technically twins, but being born nine days earlier gave you an advantageous head start. You even helped your mother through his birth. And when you held him, so small and vulnerable in your arms, his laugh as bright as the sun, you vowed on that day to do everything in your power to protect him; always.

Yet when you swore that promise, you had yet to realize the gravity behind it. It was soon after that it dawned on you that you and Apollo were destined to be exact opposites. He the sun, you the moon; you chaste and pure and he… Well, to say promiscuous would be putting it lightly. You were cunning and thoughtful and he was impulsive and impetuous, proning him to all types of trouble you’d bail him from. So when he went missing, and he often did, it didn’t surprise you.

Two weeks was fine, but at three weeks you started to worry. And as the weeks turned into months you knew you had to go looking for him. The last time he went missing was for a month and a half in the roaring twenties. You tracked him down to New York City and discovered him in the middle of a bender so infamous, Dionysus himself was envious. Had mortals shown an ounce of respect for gods these days, Apollo would have at least one or two more stories to add to his repertoire.

After that, the two of you stayed in the New World, occasionally travelling here or there, for family engagements. As much as possible, you kept a low profile, and tried to convince your brother to as well. It worked, for the most part.

This time after he went missing, naturally, you started with the party towns and after hearing about a ‘miracle’ in Las Vegas where the sun didn’t set for three days time, you knew you had found the place to start. Knowing Apollo had a flair for extravagance, you started at the top, working your way down. But even the Bentel & Bentel penthouse suite at the Cosmopolitan Hotel was a but flashy, even for him.

The signs of his inhabitants were all to clear, but he had not returned even after several days. You started pursuing club surveillance, finally pinning him to the Emerald Gentlemen’s Club. It was his last known whereabouts and the last place he was seen. All other traces of him had vanished. It was as if he didn’t want to be found. But on the video surveillance, two days later popped up another face. One you were all to familiar with. One Apollo had several run ins with that often lead to trouble. The trickster.

You hunted him down to the desolate wasteland of North Dakota, hiding like a fox in a hole. His private resort was carved into the side of a mountain, easily overlooked by the untrained eye. But Loki’s desire for luxury undid him. It glowed as obvious as a candle in the night, calling you in.

You lurked in the shadows for days. Watching, waiting, but Apollo never showed. You finally revealed yourself once you had enough of the cheating rat’s trickery. He was in the middle of a poker game, porn stars in barely nothing dancing around polls opposite of him. Three other men, all gruff placed bets. He lifted his his face, when you saw it. His two cards were four, all aces.

Your restraint could no longer be contained. You lifted your bow, sliding an arrow into place and without hesitation let it release. It tore right through the cards, pinning them to the table. The three gentlemen looked down at the table seeing the four cards displayed. They eyed Loki dangerously.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Fellas, those aren’t mine.” One man threw his hand down on the table, before rolling up his sleeves. But Loki paused the scene before it continued. “And neither is this.” He pried the arrow from the table, the illusion faded as he further examined it. The people, the cards, the drinks, all vanished leaving only you, him, and the furnishings. “Come out Katniss.” He goaded.

You bravely stepped out of the shadows.

“My… Athena… Haven’t you changed with the times.” He looked you up and down; your black skinny jeans tucked into dark boots., studded leather jacket over a silk red top, and your hair hanging down in curls.

“It’s Artemis, you pig.” You held you bow close.

“Ah yes.” He recalled. “All of you are so hard to keep straight. Don’t even get me started with the whole Roman thing…” He walked over to a wooden bar pouring himself a drink. “So what can I do ya for? I make a mean Sex on the Beach.” He offered before taking a sip.

You ignored the proposal. “I’m here for information. It’d be wise you answer truthfully in interest of your well being.” You paused and for a moment your curiosity got the better of you. “Is it true what they say about you?”

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “And what do they say about me? That I can last nights on end, that I have the endurance of a panther, that Aphrodite got half her stories from me, that Zeus wishes he had a pair like…”

You squinted at him. “You dare tempt me?”

He chuckled. “Oh god no. I was just hoping that cute brother of yours was going to pop out of a shadow in a jealous rage. But it looks like I’m out of luck.”

Your hope dropped. “You’ve not seen Apollo?”

Loki sighed. “Listen, I like to get wrapped up in a Greek tragedy at least once every century as much as the next guy, but when you guys start dropping in for holidays, come on, it starts to cramp my style.” You tucked your bow back into it’s satchel and turned to leave. But he grabbed your shoulder before you could. “Arty…” He cood. “What’s happened?”

You shook your head. “I’m sure nothing. You know how he is.”

“Let me suggest two things.” He held up a finger. “First, get a beeper for that kid. Second.” He pulled a card out of thin air. “Maybe it’s time to call in a favor from your patron saints…”

You took the card. Eyeing it with suspicion. It was an FBI business card, with the name Agent Robert Plant and a phone number. Obviously a fake. Obviously a hunter. You looked back to Loki. “Thanks, but I got this.” You turned to leave again. “By the way. It looks like you might be molting… Gabriel.” 

And with that he was left in the room alone. He looked down to his feet where a few golden feathers had collected. “Dammit!” He cursed.

***

Outside a small town in Iowa, you stayed in a rundown motel off of a dying highway route. In its glory days, southern tourists bound for Mt. Rushmore must have filled it to the brim. But now, in it’s secludedness and stillness, it was the perfect place to reconvene and focus. You twirled the business card back and forth between your fingers; considering it. If these hunters had any idea who you were or half the things you’ve done, they wouldn’t hesitating putting a stake through your chest. And Apollo… well, if they caught wind of him, there’s no telling what would happen.

You had arrogance, yes, but not the arrogance of other gods that would dismiss hunters as any other ape. You had to be smart, cunning, to treat them with respect, or your fate could easily end up as any other monster on their hit list.

Finally, you worked through your hesitation and dialed the number, faking the best damsel in distress act as you could. You simply needed to keep him on the line long enough to triangulate his position, then you could go to him, gauging his usefulness, if he proved otherwise, you could easily slip away with your presence going entirely unnoticed.

“Hello.” A strong, deep voice answered.

“Uh… hello, um Agent Plant?” You stuttered, voice a few octaves higher than usual.

“Yes?” His confusion quickly grew.

“I um, I got your number from a friend, Sally Hanson, I’m not sure if you remember, she says you helped her a few years back on a case…” You fabricated, but intently kept an eye on your laptop as the tracking software was running.

There was a pause as he tried to recall. “Oh, right, of course… Sally.” Even though there was confidence in his voice, you could tell it was complete bullshit. “Well, what seems to be troubling you.”

You sighed. “You see… it’s my brother, he’s been missing near two weeks. I haven’t been able to contact him.”

“Have you filed a missing persons report?” He asked, trying to fish out details of the case.

“Of course, but the local police haven’t been too helpful… Unfortunately, my brother has a bit of a reputation around here.” Actually the story came easier than you thought.

“And uh, what makes you think he simply hasn’t started fresh somewhere else?”

“Well, that does seem like him, but we’ve always been so close. He would never leave and not tell me.” You explained, heart hurting more and more as you began to diverge the truth.

“Well…” He chewed on it. “I’m not sure it’s exactly my type of case, I got a few things lined up, but if I have any openings….”

Shit. You needed a few more minutes. “I’m just so worried about him.” You interrupted. “There’s been other missing people too. With the police not helping I’ve tried to do my own investigation you know. And I started at this old hangout of his. And it’s just like creepy you know. I know I must be imagining things but there is just this chill that comes over you as…:” Bingo. You pinned him nearby Lebanon, Kansas.

He assumed you had stopped unable to continue from sadness or fear. “Okay sweetheart, just calm down. I’ll run the details by my partner and we’ll try to be out in a couple days. Where are you at anyways.”

“Oh…” You chuckled. “This is so embarrassing. He’s uh calling me right now. I’ll give you a call back if we need anything.” And you abruptly hung up, quickly switching off your phone so he couldn’t track you.

After taking a minute to breathe, you shook of any remainder of the act, for a damsel in distress you were surely not. You pack your things and checked out of the motel, heading for Lebanon.

***

Lebanon. It was a extremely small town. To say it was a one-horse town would be a vast understatement. But that made your hunt all the more easy. You set up shop at the only food market in town and waited.

It was two days before he showed up. His car stood out like a sore thumb. It was old enough to be handed down through the generations, taken well care of, countless of miles put on it, and modifications to the trunk. You expected a hunter, but the man not who stepped out of the car.

Your heart dropped. Instantly recognizing him from the security footage you reviewed time and time again in Vegas. But the fear was instantly replaced by boiling anger. Apollo wasn’t dead, yet. You could feel it. He couldn’t be. And not from the hands of this hunter. As he lazily strenched, you jolted from your car catching him by surprise. You grabbed his wrist, using the force to push him up against the car. He struggled a bit but you had him pinned.

“Where is he?!” You demanded.

Dean pondered trying to catch up. “Listen, sweetheart..” He started.

You cut him off, shoving him hard against the car. “Call me that one more time.” You warmed. “Where is my brother?”

“Why don’t you just calm down and we can find him together.” Dean attempted to de-escalate your anger.

“I’m not taking your bullshit hunter.” You spat. “You were there. In Las Vegas. When he disappeared.” Tears threatened to spill over.

It took him a second, but then it clicked. “I might know where he is. How about all three of us meet up tonight…” 

He stopped when he felt his hands being tied together. “You will take me to him now.”

You took the keys from his pocket, opened the door and shoved him inside. You slid into the driver’s seat, next to him.

“Oh hell no.” He protested as you started up the car.

Just by briefly looking around it was easy to see the car was occupied usually by three. “Don’t bother trying to notify your partners.” You noticed he already seemed to be looking for a knife to pry out of the ropes. “The more you resist the restraints the tighter they become.”

“What are you?” Dean huffed as you pulled out of the parking lot. “Witches, demons.”

You lightly chuckled but did not grant him the satisfaction of an answer.

***

It took a while to find his location, he not being the most helpful or willing subject. But his emotions became easier to read the more time spent with him. The subtle gritting of teeth or sighs of relief each correct or incorrect turn you made, it led you closer to the destination until you finally arrived.

You led Dean through the entrance, dagger at his back to hinder him or his partners from trying anything. The door swung open with a heavy creak leading into the hideout below. To be honest, you were impressed with the space.

“Dean?” Someone called from below. His younger brother. Taller, longer hair, but still a touch of youthfulness that Dean lacked.

“Hiya Sammy.” Dean drearily greeted.

Sam reached for the gun in his back pocket, but your second dagger buzzed threw the air dislodging it before it was even pointed at you.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked through the shock.

“She’s a lot stronger than she looks.” Dean scoffed.

“I’m strong because I had to be.” You explained as Dean felt the dagger press harder against his back. “Born into a world of vengeful and sex crazed gods, I didn’t have any other choice. Now, I will take back what is mine and give nothing in return.”

Sam still had confusion plastered across his face, attempting to work out what Dean already had. Everyone’s attention broke at the sound of a coffee mug shattering against the floor. You turned to the sound, expecting their third partner but instead finding your fool of a brother in a bathrobe.

“Arty?” He sheepishly asked.

“Apollo.” You sighed a breath of relief and released Dean, running towards him. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” You checked him over.

He rolled his eyes. “Arty you are embarrassing me.”

When all seemed right, you punched him square in the shoulder. “What the hell? You can’t just disappear on me like that.”

“Ow.” He moaned and rubbed the spot on impact. “Can you blame me? They’re cute.” He defended. “I didn’t need you up in my business ruining everything. You’re kinda a cock blocker.”

As you argued back and forth, Dean made his way slowly down the stairs and joined Sam, marvelling in wonderment.

“Turns out we’ve had a god living with us, right under our noses.” Dean commented.

Apollo’s argument sounded over them. “Besides, anytime there was a successful hunt, I burnt offerings of incense to you.”

“Like that matters!” You spat.

“For a whole month….” Sam added to his and Dean’s side conversation. “We must be losing our touch.”


End file.
